A need exists for a universal swing hinge and gate assembly for attaching a gravity-closing gate to either side of a guardrail opening without requiring modification to the universal swing hinge and gate assembly or additional equipment.
A need exists for a universal swing hinge and gate assembly having a universal swing hinge assembly configured to allow the gravity-closing gate to open in a first direction and close in an opposite direction based on which side of the guardrail opening the universal swing hinge assembly is attached to.
A need exists for a universal swing hinge and gate assembly having a universal swing hinge assembly that can be attached to flat portions of guardrails, such as angle iron, and rounded portions of guardrails, such as round pipes.
A need exists for a universal swing hinge and gate assembly that includes a universal swing hinge assembly with a recess having an angled hinge face configured to allow the gravity-closing gate to rise in either direction from the lowest neutral position as the gravity-closing gate is opening, and to allow the gravity-closing gate to automatically return via gravity in either direction to the lowest neutral position and closed configuration.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.